Sealing love
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: As time goes by we try to forget those awful memories, Naraku has the power to make you relive them, what will happen to the Gang when he casts his spell upon Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, what can Kagome do to help them? Why has Kikyo shown up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just a little fic I thought I should put up, I don't know if i will continue but there might be pairings later on, who knows maybe Inuyasha x Kagome or Kouga x Kagome, or! Sesshomaru x Kagome! so read on hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I do have these pair of ears that strangely resemble his ears lol….moving on**

Looking back at the well, Kagome now at the age of 16 thought back on all her memories she had shared with her friends in the feudal error. Once again she got into another fight with Inuyasha, he could be such an idiot at times!

Flashback

_"Kagome, I've missed you so much, why don't you forget about this dog turd and come with me to my den?"_

_Inuyasha is in the background cursing as much as he can. "Uh, That would be lovely Kouga, but I have to still look for the jewel shards, hehe."_

_"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know I'll always be here for you Kagome….see ya!" Kouga took off in high-speed as he always does._

_"Well, that was interesting, wouldn't you say Miroku?" Sango looked over at Miroku who was lying on the grass staring at the amount of money they have just received from exterminating a demon._

_"Yea, I thought Inuyasha was going to kill Kouga but I guess…---" " Kagome!"_

_"I guess I thought wrong…here we go again" Sango nodded._

_"What do you want know Inuyasha…" Kagome seemed bored and annoyed._

_"You wanted to go with that…ugh!" _

_"What are you talking about?! I said no didn't I?! God you can be such a jerk at times!"_

_"Feh!"_

_"Ugh forget it I'm going home!"_

_"Fine see if I care!"_

_Kagome started to walk towards the well, she didn't want to go knowing that she was going to come back, so she took a bold move._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"What do ya want now? I'm not going to apologize so you can forget it!"_

_Kagome shook her head slowly. "Inuyasha….do you want me to come back?"_

_Inuyasha was caught off guard, and didn't know how to reply. Kagome took this as a no and with a few tears ran to the well, as she jumped in she heard her friends, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango calling out to her. She would miss them but why should she keep coming back if Inuyasha did not want her? If he did not return the love she held for him._

End Flashback

Kagome now getting out of her trance shed a few more tears, he wouldn't come for her, and she wouldn't allow him to, she was going to seal the well. Closing her eyes she thought of all the pain Inuyasha had put her through, Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, everyone, she needed a break. Summoning all her power she started to unleash it in great masses. The power started to seal off the well, but at the moment with the last burst of energy, a fast object appeared and broke through the well, setting ablaze the shrine, on it's path it knocked out Kagome, who now layed still on the burning floor.While Kagome laid there her conscious mind thought up a world unknown to her, where cherry blossoms bloomed all the time, and a warm feeling came over her, she saw those eyes she longed for and she tried to get closer.

**Okay I know it's not so great but it will get better if you guys give me reviews! Yay!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know I just did this like in a hour after my first post! Hehehe I just felt like writing more so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: still have those ears…..**

Hot. Very Hot. That's all Kagome felt, she tried to move but found herself immobilized. _I have to try and open my eyes, and get out of here……_. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and came to a shrine engulfed in flames. Panicking she tried to move her body, slowly she started to move her right hand, using all her strength to push her up from the floor. She closed her eyes shut in fierce pain, she had no idea how she was put in this predicament.

All of a sudden she felt herself being lifted up from the floor, and it was not by her own force. She open her eyes slightly and saw silver hair but she blacked up before she could see completely who is was. _He came for me…._

Holding her limply in his arms, he busted through the doors of the shrine, he had no idea where to go so he just sped forward. Passing through the trees at an abnormally amount of speed, he ended up ontop of a strange structure to him, it was a building, something common to Kagome's eyes, but not his own.

He set her down surveying his surroundings, wondering what was going on, he had no idea how he ended up here and was starting to get frustrated. He looked down at the unconscious girl and stretched out his claw to push back a few strands of hair from her face. He knew her, but wasn't particularly fond of her.

Slowly she was coming too, she didn't have clear vision at first but what she saw frightened her, she sat up and tried to push herself as far away as possible, she couldn't succeed very well since she was on the roof of a very high building. She looked into those deadly eyes, she saw no emotion at all, and yet she thought she could see some type of hint of a hidden one, she then notice that he was in her era, and that maybe, just maybe she had some power over him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Is that what you say to your rescuer?"

Kagome frowned at this but kept her cool. "Yeah, when my rescuer turns out to be the one who almost got me **_killed _**in the first place!!"

He gave a small smug smile and jumped up ontop of the railing letting his hair fly with the wind, he picked up his hand aiming his claws at her.

_Oh no! Quick Kagome think of something fast! "_ If I were you I wouldn't do that!"

He looked down at the small figure, and after a second came to a response letting down his hand. "Why not.."

"Cause….ummm…you don't know where you are and how to get back!…Yea that's it! I'm the only one who can help you!"_ You are a genius Kagome! Okay got to keep reeling him in._ " And….besides you don't want to end up in the wrong place, at the wrong time and end up being captured now would you?"

He looked down at her threatning "Do you think anyone of these humans can stand up against me?"

"Uhh….well"

"Do you make a mockery of me? I should have let you burn….now perish! "Ahh! Wait!!!!" He stopped, not really sure as to why, but her plea had made him. Kagome looked up relieved and decided to ask.

"Why….did you save me?"

He looked down at her and gave no reply, instead he jumped off the railing and came extremely close to her. Kagome started to blush at the close proximity.

"It matters not, you will take me back to my rightful time Miko or you will die by my claws."

"Sure whatever you say….hehe" _Well not how I exactly wanted it…but it'll do. If I can get him back I can finally be free of this all and seal the---OH NO! THE WELL!_

"Wait you have you tell me! What happened to the shrine?!"

He turned his gaze away from the scenery and looked down at her. "Do you mean the place that I found you and came upon the place?" "Yes!" "Hmmm…why should I care?" "That's the place you need to get back you baka!!"

Although he was angry at her for calling him a baka he immediately became alarmed, but he dared not show it. " Hn...it was engulfed with flames…I think it is reduced to rubble now."

" Oh….no….that can't be….Wait-what about my house?! That big house right by it…did it too get burned down?!"

"I do not think so…stop asking me questions….I do not have to answer to the likes of you."

"Oh be quiet! This is important if you want to get back we need that well that was in that shrine!"

Quickly he grabbed her throat and picked her up with an excessive amount of force. " You hold your tongue wench, you do not speak to me in such a manner, as for that shrine and well there must be another means of transportation….." He dropped her after his last word.

After coughing a couple of times Kagome replied. " No….there…isn't anything else that I know of…..but maybe…ugh….maybe the well may still be intact." He raised an eyebrow so knowing she gathered is full attention she continued. " I was performing…a spell on the well just before _you_ came and knocked me out…"

"What spell?"

" Do you have to know?"

"Base on the spell I can tell whether it would have withstand the fire…."

"Uhh….it was a sealing spell." he looked amused. "And why are you looking at me like that?!" Kagome started to point at him and pout.

" It seems you did not want to come back to my era….that would explain Inuyasha's behavior…"

"You saw Inuyasha?"

"Hn…he was by the well, right before I came here, in fact he is the reason I …came through the well."

"That's strange I thought we were alone before I left…what's even more weird is that I thought Inuyasha and I were the only ones who could go through the well without a jewel shard."

" It matters not…if you were done with the sealing spell, or at least half-way done the well may still be intact, let us check now."

"right" He picked her up again much to her surprise and jumped from building to building, once there he came into view of the burned down shrine, luckily Kagome's mother, Little brother and Grandpa was visiting some relative, as always.

" Well…let's go check…" Kagome stepped through the debris and found out that everything was demolished….but as she walked down the burnt steps she saw the well was still in perfect shape, she looked into it and was a little happy, she was scared at first that she would never see Inuyasha again, but she was also scared at being hurt once more, she started to think about how angry he would when she shows up with him, but couldn't finish the imagination because suddenly she felt herself falling. He had pushed her!

Kagome was falling down the well but then the all so familiar purple light surrounded her and she felt the same warm feeling, she looked around and saw him right by her, and he was holding her, she smiled a little and blushed, normally she would have smacked him but she thought for her own safety she better not do anything.

Once they appeared back into the feudal error, Kagome gave a sigh of relief, before she could say anything, he had picked her up and jumped out of the well, the bright light from the sun blocked her vision, but not her hearing.

" Kagome your---!" all had yelled for her but stopped in mid-sentence, she felt the hand on her waist grip tighter, and she opened up her eyes right after hearing Inuyasha scream.

"Sesshomaru!"

**Okay that's it!!! Read and review! Hope you like, I promise it will get more interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own him and the others.**

"Sesshomaru Get away from Kagome right now!" Inuyasha let out a low growl after his threat.

Sesshomaru as always kept his cool and looked at Kagome for a second before looking back at his half-brother. "I pose no threat to human…as of yet."

Inuyasha let out a growl before throwing his hands up in the air and bringing it down at Sesshomaru. Before anything could happen Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!!!!"

Inuyasha fell through the ground with a large thump! And Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran to see if he was okay, Sesshomaru gave a piercing glare at Kagome.

"Hey I just saved your life the least you could do is thank me!"

Sesshomaru in blinding speed ran to Kagome and picked her up by the neck. " You will hold your tongue wench! Never believe for a moment that I will be saved by a mere Human…" Sesshomaru started to press down harder as Kagome started to cough. " I may have saved you but I can easily take your pathetic life…" At the point Sesshomaru's claws started to glow green with his venom.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" Inuyasha came out of his hole and unsheathed the tetsusaiga, quickly Sesshomaru threw Kagome to the side and took out his tokijin, blocking Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha double backed and swung again as Sesshomaru dodged, Slash after slash was sent at both Demons, before Sesshomaru took a slight hit and did a double jump in the air to regain his footing, concerned on where he was going to land he was oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha was preparing for the backlash wave attack.

Inuyasha yelled the name of the attack, at first Sesshomaru was concerned yet he would dare not show it but then he relaxed seeing something in the distance. Sango and Miroku had helped Kagome up and upon doing so retrieved Kagome's arrows. Kagome was now aiming the purified arrow at the direction of Inuyasha's attack despite the protests of her friends.

As Inuyasha's sword released it's attack, Kagome shot his arrow, Sesshomaru put up his arm to block the blinding light that was an end result of the arrow splitting through Inuyasha's attack.

After the light had died down Inuyasha was bewildered, he turned around and yelled at Kagome. " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Kagome looked up and even though Inuyasha kept raving on about how stupid she was walked right up to his face, she picked up her hand gently and as a reaction Inuyasha covered his face thinking she was going to slap him for calling her an idiot. Instead Kagome caressed his cheek and looked dead into his eyes. Inuyasha put his hand down and in a low voice asked " Why…?"

Kagome tip-toed and kissed his cheek., Inuyasha was stunned and Kagome walked backwards slowly. She whispered 'I'm sorry' before shooting her hand up in the air. In a second it was grabbed onto by Sesshomaru, who picked her up and placed her on his dragons, Sango and Miroku recovering from the shock first ran after her screaming her name, but it was futile, they were gone.

Sango put a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder asking if he was okay but he did not answer.

"Why would Kagome do this? That's not like her at all.."

"Who knows? I wonder if she planned it….do you think she is in alliance with Sesshomaru?"

"Don't even joke about that Miroku! Kagome would never do that!"

"I don't know Shippo, she put her hand up into the air willingly….and He mentioned something about rescuing her…"

" Well Miroku probably she is in debt….he may be holding her against her will."

" I don't know….maybe she is starting to care--" "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

Both Miroku and Sango looked down ashamed. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha and started to wail. "You are going to go and rescue her aren't you Inuyasha?! You have to, we need to save Kagome!"

"Listen Shippo I don't care about her! It look perfectly clear to me that _she _wanted to go with him! It's not like we need her!"

" Inuyasha how could you?"

"Listen Sango….Inuyasha has a point… we are to look for the jewel shards, and if there is any indication that Kagome does not want to be with us…we can't force her"

"Ah! You guys are helpless!" Sango walked over with Kilala and Shippo right behind her, soon Miroku ran to catch up while Inuyasha stayed behind. _Is it true Kagome, did you decided to go with him?_

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down right in front of a very large Fortress, so to speak. Kagome gawked in awe before being pushed inside by Sesshomaru. Once in, Kagome ran into a little girl with black hair.

"Good day Lord Sesshomaru, Rin Is glad that you have returned. May I ask who this?"

Kagome looked at the little girl and smiled, but the smile faded when Sesshomaru answered.

"She is a human just like you Rin."

"Excuse me! But I have a name and it's Kagome! And I would like to be called by it!" Kagome folded her arms and huffed.

"Sesshomaru looked at her and then at Rin, Rin smiled and answered. "Yes Milady Kagome, Rin is pleased to meet you." Rin bowed. And Kagome patted her on the head.

"It's nice to meet you too Rin." Rin smiled and Sesshomaru walked up closer to her.

"Rin, I think you should go find Jaken and play."

"But I wish to play with Kagome…." " Rin do as I say…" "Hai Lord Sesshomaru." Rin ran off yelling Jaken's name as Sesshomaru closed the gap between Kagome and himself.

"I think I should be leaving now…got to go back to my era." Kagome was about to turn and leave when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"So that you can finish sealing it off?"

" Not that it's any of your buissness but yes."

" You will not leave unless I tell you so."

" Excuse me?…I can leave whenever I want to." Sesshomaru cupped her by the chin and growled dangerously. " No you cannot."

Kagome gulped and pulled away. " It's not like I wanted to come here!"

Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly and replied. " That's not what I am lead to believe when you asked me to get you…."

Kagome opened her mouth in shock and then closed it back again. She folded her arms like she always does when she's angry and turned away.

Sesshomaru picked her up again, and Kagome started to shout " PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME--" " You will be quiet…or I shall kill you…" Kagome shut up for a minute before asking. "Where are you taking me!"

" You will be staying here for a while so I can decided what to do with you.." Sesshomaru came to halt before a door.

"You can't keep me captive!"

"Do you dare defy me?…I might trade you for the tetsusaiga…if you're lucky." Kagome glared at him and he dropped her on her butt. He open the door and she looked inside a big room. Once again she was in awe.

" You will stay in your room unless I call for you, if you try to escape, I may have to kill you, so do not drive my patience Human…" His voice was filled with Venom and he turned to leave.

" My name is Kagome!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around, steadily walking towards her Kagome tensioned up. _great job Kagome your mouth is going to get you killed!_

Sesshomaru placed his claw on her cheek trailing it down the right side of her face until it cupped her chin. He hissed a soft hiss and brushed her lips with his claw. " You will listen to everything I have to say….and you will come when I call you…Kagome." With that he left leaving a fairly embarrassed and flushed Kagome behind.

_What have I gotten myself into?…I'm soo sorry Inuyasha…_

**What do you think? Please read and review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay im going to be updating this fic really slowly and it's going to be short, since I really am dealing with other ideas for other stories. Anyways :**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

" So it would seem Kagome is with him Sesshomaru."

" But Miroku Kagome would never do that to us…would she?"

" Well Naraku has teamed up Sesshomaru in the past…maybe this is another one of his tricks?" Replied Miroku.

" I could be…."

" Oui! Stop talking about it…let's just go find some Jewel Shards!""

The group nodded and walked off.

Kagome was sitting on the bed swinging her legs back and forth. " I'm sooo bored!" She got up and opened the door, " Hello?"

She walked around the large hallway being very cautious a demon guards was circling around the corner, frightened she saw a statue in a dent of the hallway and decided to stand next to it.

" Who's there?!" The demon barked.

Kagome stood still. Demons having extraordinary senses decided to try and sniff out whether or not someone was there. " A Human!" He grabbed Kagome by the arm as she yelped loudly.

" Yum! Dinner!"

"Ewwwww get away from me you creep!" Kagome started to kicking him, and the Demon just laughed starting to create a game out of seeing whether or not he could bite her leg off every time she took a kick at him.

" Let her go…" The demon turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking at him.

" Uh! Yes Sir!" The Demon dropped her bowed to Sesshomaru and left in a hurry.

" ow…thanks." Sesshomaru hovered over her then grabbed her by the air somewhat roughly. " As if I am not in enough pain! Let go of me!"

Sesshomaru looked at her a growled. " I think I should have let him eaten you."

Gulp " Umm…so how is your day today?"

" You will play with Rin and when I call for you, you will take a bath and join me for dinner."

"What?"

" You will do as you are told."

" Listen, I have no problem with what you have just told me…that's the problem…why are you being nice."

" I am not being nice Human…not quit talking or I will slay you."

" Yeah whatever…all this talk of killing is no fun anyways."

Kagome walked away but Sesshomaru jumped in front of her. " Uh? What did I do now?"

Sesshomaru started to sniff her. " Hey Buddy you can't just sniff me like that!"

" You are bleeding." Kagome looked up in shock then down at the place where he was holding her. Her arm was in fact dripping with some blood, probably from her earlier encounter with that starved demon.

" Yeah…I guess that Demon-Ah!" Sesshomaru started to pick her up. " What do you think you are doing?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her " Although I do not need to answer…I will if you do not protest." Kagome nodded. " You need to be clean cause I will not allow your filthy blood to interact with Rin's.

Kagome looked up, he doesn't cease to amaze her. " You really are sweet you know…" Sesshomaru dropped her." Ow! That hurt."

" You will clean yourself and then go to her, I expect you will be done by 7." Sesshomaru turned around and left.

" Yeah maybe I ought to rethink that part of him being sweet." Kagome got the bath ready.

" Hey Jaken?" Jaken turned to look at Rin who was beside him hiding behind a plate of armor.

" what do you want child?"

" Do you think Lord Sesshomaru likes Milady Kagome?"

" Would you stop saying her name like that?! She is a worthless human, and of course not!"

" Oh Rin thinks he likes her very much. Rin can see it in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes."

" Ugh…what a insensible child." Jaken walked away with a happy Rin trailing behind.

Sesshomaru had seen the whole scene, he smiled a little, not at all visible to the untrained eyes, but he did, thinking about what to do next to torture the poor girl.

**Done read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mad-4-Manga** **I would like to thank you for all you have done, you are by far the coolest person ive seen, you have inspired me to write more, and i wish there was more i could do to show you how much it means to me, thank you and enjoy!**

"Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is it now you human, and you best address me by "lord"….."

"Hmph! I want to go back …."

"I don't think so."

Kagome stomped her foot and gave out a sigh. " Just for a little while…I miss my family."

"I will not yield."

"Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?"

"…….." Kagome started to tug on his arm. " Let me go this instant before I kill you."

"Fine! But don't think im going to stay in here forever!" Kagome made her way back to the room and slammed the door pretty hard causing Sesshomaru's ears to hurt.

Inuyasha and the Gang were following a lead on a jewel shard sighting hoping it will also lead them to Kagome.

"We haven't found anything Miroku are you sure we could believe what that Man told us?"

"Uh…well he did seem a bit tipsy…"

"WHAT?!"

"heh."

"I'm going to KILL you!!"

"Now now Sango it is not my fault….did you have any better ideas?"

"Well…I-"

"That's enough! I smell something!" Inuyasha ran in haste and came face to face with someone he least wanted to see. " Kouga!"

"The one and only, why afraid ill pulverize you dog turd?"

"Hn, you wish!"

"Oui, where's Kagome?"

"That traitor-!" Sango had held Inuyasha's mouth.

"Um Kagome went to go see her family."

"…..something smells fishy here, and it isn't mutt face over here. Tell me the truth, what's going on? Is Kagome alright?"

"Well…."

Inuyasha pushed away from Sango hard. "GET OFF ME!!!"

"That girl ran off with Sesshomaru!"

"…huh?"

"Ya heard me!"

"Inuyasha! Calm yourself."

"Actually when I think about it, this is all your fault!" Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kouga. 

"How's it my fault, not my fault you can't please Kagome…..now im going to go win her over heh see ya!!" Kouga used his jewel shards to run off with Inuyasha only failing to try and catch him.

"Damn It all to hell!"

"Inuyasha…..why don't we just go to Sesshomaru's Castle?"

"……."

"Leave it be Sango."

"I miss Kagome…." Shippo plopped down and started to cry.

Sango bent down and tried to comfort the little ketsuna. " It'll be alright Shippo, Kagome will come back…"

Back at the with me." Sesshomaru started to force her.

"What do you want now?"

"We will go outside…"

"….Why?"

"You do not speak out of term."

"…bastard."

"Grrrr…"

"hehehhehe" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and decided to risk her life.

"Can I hold onto your arm?"

"Excuse me…"

"Umm..you know since you are taking me outside….hopefully not to kill me….I was wondering if I can grab onto you."

"You human are more of a nuisance than I originally thought to be."

"Hmph! Fine!" Kagome started to stomp away but stopped when she heard no footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw he was missing. "Where did he-ah!" Kagome turned around and came face to face with Sess. 

He simply lifted his arm and looked away. "Don't make much of it."

Kagome after a second of recovering from shock gave a big smile and linked up with his arm exiting the great hall to the beautiful outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and for my number one fan I am dedicating this chapter to you, here comes the Kouga bashing, poor Kouga lol. Also I would like to say, I have no idea why the previous chapter is all underlined, sorry about that lol.**

Kagome was in awe, not only was Sesshomaru letting her hold on to his arm, but his territory was beautiful. She looked around in amazement and had so many questions, for starters why did someone who was so cold and manipulative such a s Sesshomaru have such a wonderful and calming palace.

" Sesshomaru-" "Grr.."

Kagome covered her mouth remembering who to address him. " _Lord _Sesshomaru?"

"What is it human."

" Why…..why is it so beautiful?"

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her, noticing her true reaction to the area, wondering why she was so amazed. He looked at his surroundings, he had grew up here, his mother not Inuyasha's mother and father had made it the way It is, and he had not bothered to change it.

" Well…..what I mean is, I've never seen anything like it before." Kagome let go of his arm and ran over to a bush of flowers. Sesshomaru looked at her first in disgust but then his face soften just a little when seeing her giggle her response.

" Look at these flowers, there so vibrant, I've traveled too so many places in this era with….and I have never seen such a thing. Those Cherry Blossoms are beautiful!" Kagome once again ran over to the tree and started to touch it, placing her palm on it she inhaled slowly, she couldn't help but think about her sacred Inuyasha tree, back at Inuyasha's forest.

" Hmph…..let's get going now, you had your free time."

"Wh-what?! That's no fair!" Kagome folded her arms she looked at him with a pleading look. He gave her no reaction in reply.

"…….." She looked back the tree and gently turning her back on it slid down, she landed softly and with a small 'thud', resting her head against the tree she looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes asking him to join her.

" I have no time for your games you foolish child."

" Who said…..it was a game?" Kagome looked away hurt, she honestly wanted to just sit and chat, see if she could break his cold exterior.

" …….." Sesshomaru turned around and decided to just not respond to the insolent little girl.

Kagome getting tired and annoyed closed her eyes, she thought back on all her adventures with Inuyasha and the gang and she couldn't let out a sad sigh. Sesshomaru picking u on the low but soft sound looked at her in curiosity.

Slowly Kagome was drifting off, Sesshomaru at first wanting to drag her in so she can just be looked up in her room and sleep there for some reason hesitated. He studied her, in this serene state and not that loud and obnoxious one she seemed almost beautiful…for a human that is.

He walked slowly assuring himself that she was asleep due to the change of breathing he bent down and took her face in his hand.

Kagome feeling the light but evident gesture opened her eyes slowly, at first she thought she saw Inuyasha, but when gathering her senses she saw it was Sesshomaru, she thought about squealing and slapping him, something she would do when Miroku was being an hentai or when Inuyasha would _accidentally _see her in the lake, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

Sesshomaru squeezed his hand a little, causing some pain, Kagome bit down on her lip, she did not protest unsure of what he was going to do. He leaned in a little and as a reaction Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously and smelled her, her scent was delicious.

Not wanting to be stained of human scent Sesshomaru was pensive on whether or not he should mark her right here and now. Getting closer he was actually afraid of what he would do, luckily he broke apart, the reason being he heard a fast demon coming his way.

" Grrrr…."

Kagome looked up, and Sesshomaru jumped from his position to block the way of the fast traveling demon.

A big cloud of smoke came and once it disappeared it revealed to be none other than Kouga.

" Oh lookie here, aren't you that mutt's older brother? Sesshomaru was it?"

" You are that…..disgusting and…… foul smelling wolf are you not. I dare not think your name, for you are not worth it."

" Why I aught ya"

" Kouga!"

Kouga looked by the tree and saw Kagome standing up, about to run to her he was stopped by a gust of wind.

Sesshomaru had unsheathed his Tokijin.

" Haha…..I guess it's a fight then…..bring it on!" He turned to Kagome. " I'll rescue ya Kagome! I've always told you mutt face wasn't worth it!" Kouga jumped into the air and brought down and very high speed foot attack.

" Pathetic." Sesshomaru swiftly moved out of the way, leaving a very bewildered and stupid wolf in the air. He went behind Kouga and with his Tokijin did a simple slash attack.

Kouga trying to dodge it only took half the damage but still managed to fall to the floor for a brief moment.

" Kouga!!!" Kagome got up and tried to go to his aid, Sesshomaru using his speed jumped in front of her and stared down at her coldly.

" Ah-!" Kagome stumbled back a bit and fell to the floor, looked up she saw him bend down and came extremely close to her face.

Whispering in his utmost threatning voice he captured her gaze and told her " You….are _mine_"

Kagome stood in shock, even after the pathetic wolf yelled out a battle cry and jumped on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just flung Kouga as if he was rag doll and swung his sword in his direction as a combination attack.

Sesshomaru hovering over Kouga's almost lifeless body was about to swing down his sword to finish him off.

Kagome witnessing this whole seen did the only thing she thought she could do to prevent the tragedy from happening. " SESSHOAMRU PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru paused, still as unclear to why he put his sword back into to place and left the Wolf alone. He started to walk back to his castle only taking one loo at Kagome's hot and stressed face, he turned his head a little just so his voice could reach the wolf demon's ears perfectly.

" Don't think about stepping foot in here again……." With a smirk he added. " Kagome does not need rescuing…..you do."

Sesshomaru left, shocking Kagome even more. How many times is this guy going to surprise her? She looked down at Kouga, afraid to get near him for fear of what Sesshomaru might do, she gave him a soft smile and whispered a sorry. Running back inside Kouga stood there leaning against the tree.

"Shit…."

**Alright that's it, hoped ya like it!!! Read and review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe this goes out to Mad 4 Manga, you can do it!!! You're an excellent author and you should continue writing hehe. Anyways thanks everyone for reviewing **ashley41791 **thanks for your support if there is anyone else im soo sorry. Anyways on with the show!**

After entering the palace Kagome placed a hand over her heart. " He said my name…." She whispered. She looked at his retreating former as he circled around a corner. She started to walk slowly towards the direction that he was seen going and soon she started to speed up.

Turning around the corner without looking she banged into something rock hard. After cursing a little under her breath she opened her eyes slowly hoping It wasn't another hungry demon wandering the halls.

She opened her left eye slowly, after blushing a little she opened both eyes fully and jumped up to stand on her feet.

She looked into his eyes and decided that she should apologize since he was apparently annoyed.

" I'm…sorry." Kagome bowed her head slightly. When no reply came she looked up and saw him stare down coldly.

" Why were u following me?"

" Umm…." Kagome looked away a little embarrassed. Sesshomaru stalked up to her and grabbed her by the neck roughly.

" I said why were you following _me"_

Kagome was gasping for air and kicking as her legs started to leave the ground. " …ugh..le…t.. …g….go!!!!" Kagome put both her hands on his one hand and a burst of Miko powers came out, pushing Sesshomaru back into a near-by wall.

" Argh! Grrrr!" Sesshomaru staggered a little while getting up and looked at Kagome his eyes growing red.

"…cough ugh cough.." Kagome was holding her throat trying to gather air.

Sesshomaru about to strike her looked upon her. He actually felt bad. Hating that for the first time he regretted hurting someone he stormed away from her heading to his quarters.

Kagome looked up when she heard his footsteps, she struggled to get up, she wanted to apologize, maybe she is the one that did something wrong.

She ran to him but when he reached his door, he stopped. He turned around and with a loud bark he yelled at her with blood red eyes. " Get away from me human before I truly kill you, I will not tolerate my time being spent with a weak and pathetic human…"

He slammed the door once inside leaving Kagome to sulk outside. She walked slowly to her room, once there she layed on her bed with empty thoughts throughout the whole night.

_" Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An arrow flew towards Inuyasha pinning him to a giant tree, letting go off a shining object in his hand, only known as the Jewel of four souls. His eyes wide in shock because of the blunt betrayal he looked on at the face of that who had committed the act._

_" Kagome……"_

" ARGH!!!!" Inuyasha woke up with a start falling off the branch he was sleeping on.

" Inuyasha?!" Sango and the rest got up to see what was wrong with Inuyasha

" Ugh…." Inuyasha sat up and looked up at the sky. " Kagome….no, you wouldn't would you?….not again."

" Inuyasha what's wrong? Are you okay?"

" Feh! Im fine! Get away would'ya?"

" Inuyasha Sango was only showing concern for your well being you could be a lot nicer in showing gratitude."

" Hn! I don't have to show anything alright? I'll do whatever I want and who said you had to show concern huh? Im just fine!!!!"

The gang looked on, they showed pity and then walked back to their resting places.

" Im just….fine."

Kagome awoke from her bed, after washing up and putting on the clothes a maid demon set out for her she was instructed to dine with Sesshomaru.

Walking into the dinning hall she looked at how big It was, still amazed at how big the palace was. She saw a seat by Sesshomaru, walking slowly she sat down and the food was served.

Sesshomaru had said nothing to her, and when she tried to speak he only growled. Thinking this was all her fault from yesterdays' incident. She excused herself and went through the hallway leading back to her room.

Throughout her wandering she bumped into Rin.

"Oh…hello Rin"

Rin bowed. " Oh Hello Milady Kagome." Rin looked sad

" What's wrong Rin?" Kagome bent down so she was face to face with the girl.

" well….Lord Sesshomaru has been acting meaner lately, he hasn't talked to Rin….and Rin is depressed."

Kagome shocked for a moment didn't respond. _It's because of me…._ " It's okay Rin…Lord Sesshomaru is going to be okay soon….very soon and you'll be happy again…okay?"

Rin smiled Brightly. " Really?! Thank you Milady Kagome!!!!" Rin hugged Kagome, Kagome not being ready fell back with Rin. Rin giggled a little while still clutching onto Kagome. Kagome held on tight, she thought of her little brother and her family. _I will leave tonight, in will have the old Sesshomaru…although I can't imagine him nice…and ill see my family again._

" I…have to go Rin."

" Alright Milady Kagome, Rin awaits to play with you tomorrow."

"……sure thing Rin." Kagome walked away down the hall to her room and Rin walked towards the Dining hall singing a little song.

" Oh lord Sesshomaru…

I'll wait for you….

With Milady Kagome

Making you happy…."

Kagome leaning on the corner started to cry quietly, getting off the wall she started to run towards the doors leading to the outside, she couldn't wait she had to leave now.

Running and running, the trees going as fast as you would see in a car, she did not stop, she cut her sleeve a few times with some stray branches and her legs started to ache, she eventually tripped on a near-by rock, her face hit the ground hard and dug into the dirt.

She layed there paralyzed for a few moments, stray tears making their way down her already reddened face.

"Rin…what is it?"

" Lord Sesshomaru! Milady Kagome said she will make you happy again!"

" …what?"

" Rin was sad cause Lord Sesshomaru was sad, but Milady Kagome said she will make everything better, then Milady Kagome hugged Rin really tight." Rin gave a smile

Sesshomaru looked at her and then rushed to get up from his seat. " Rin stay here with Jaken."

" Hai!"

Sesshomaru walked as quickly as he could to her room while keeping his cool, knocked on the door hard, hating the fact that he was actually knocking, when no response came he broke it down revealing an empty room.

Letting out a loud and vicious growl he ran outside the castle, not bothering to tell anything to his men, instead slashing them with his sword on the way for being stupid enough to let Kagome escape their sight.

Running quickly and jumping in the air only twice he picked up her scent, she was bleeding.

Kagome stood there, she moved her hands slowly at first then when receiving all feeling in her body again moved her legs. She sat up and just stared blankly at the muddy soil. " It was for the best……I…I…couldn't care..-" Kagome stopped when she heard some rustling in the bushes." Damn…."

Kagome started to crawl backwards, _if I only had my bow and arrows!_

The rustling got louder.The bushes shook and a fast speeding object came out.

" SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Closing her eyes she had not seen anything that had happened.

The Object was actually a bird youkai, Sesshomaru had unsheathed his sword easily and sliced It into pieces with one clean sweep. Placing his feet on the ground gently before Kagome he put his sword back and looked down upon the girl.

Noticing that she was not dead she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru hovering over her. She looked at her, her eyes started to fog up, her vision getting blurry, his face did not falter, her eyes started to squint as the tears occupied her entire vision.

Sesshomaru bent down examining her, he took her arm and licked it, She looked at him and with her other arm whipped away some tears. " You….uck-yo-you…came…" Kagome chocked out.

Sesshomaru looked at her and gave her a little hiss. " If…….If I left you would be back to normal, and Rin…she would be happy, I needed to see my family I needed to-" Sesshomaru picked her up by her arm, squeezing it a little causing her to whimper.

She looked up at him and decided since she was probably going to be killed by him she might as well take the chance. She latched onto him, Sesshomaru utterly shocked tried to push her away, but she had surprising strength.

" _What do you think your doing_?!

Kagome said nothing and tried to hold on with all her strength, she found that her legs were getting weaker by the second and she started to loose grip.

Before everything started to fade black she looked at Sesshomaru, his face showed as if he was angry but his eyes……his eyes could tell a story.

**Done hope you like it!!! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooo, okay here is the next part yippee! Hehehe What is going to happen? Disclaimer: My Sesshy! Oh how I love him,,, sadly he isn't mine. This is going to be the last Chapter before the finale! sorry guys I really hope you like it, Ill try to make it extra good.**

Waking up, Kagome couldn't remember what had happened to her. Sitting up completely memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. She remember she was being attacked, remembered running away from Sesshomaru and Rin, Remembered Sesshomaru saving her, Remembered him kissing her.

She brought her fingertips up to the far right of her cheek, that is where he had kissed her. She cried a little, she wanted to see her family, both of them. The ones back in her home and Inuyasha and the gang.

She got up slowly and stumbled a little she fell back down from shock when someone 6 feet away from her shouted her name.

" Hello Milady Kagome!"

" Uh…hi Rin."

" Kagome…..can Rin call you that?" Kagome nodded. " Kagome why did you want to leave Rin and lord Sesshomaru yesterday, Rin was sad. Lord Sesshomaru….wouldn't be happy if Kagome left. Lord Sesshomaru would be incredibly sad."

Kagome looked down, blushing a little and completely confused. _sad?_ She looked back up. " Rin….did Lord Sesshomaru tell you this?"

" No Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru need not tell Rin, it is obvious to Rin, even Jaken knows."

Kagome got up and patted Rin's hair playfully before picking her up. " Kagome?"

" C'mon I think I'm long overdue to show you some fun right?"

" Yes Kagome! Rin wants to have fun!"

Kagome took Rin out into the back yard, Kagome hadn't eaten in a while so after some time she started to feel dizzy, she didn't tell Rin.

" Are you okay Kagome?"

" Uh, yeah sure thing…Rin?"

" What is it?"

" Can you play with Jaken for a little bit? I think I need to sit down."

" Sure! Jaken!!!!" Rin started to run towards Jaken and seemingly Jaken started to run in the opposite direction. " Get away from me you insane child!!!"

Kagome looked on a small smile playing on her lips.

" You need to eat…."

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru, he was not looking at her but held a tray of food in his hand.

" I…."

" You are still weak from yesterday's bruises, blood loss, and you have not eaten."

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly before taking the tray. Sesshomaru turned to walk back inside but Kagome stopped him.

" Sesshomaru…"

He turned his head. She bit her lip, also confused as to why he had not made her say 'Lord' before his name. " Why did you come rescue me?"

" Hmph….I need you to trade for the tetsusaiga.

" Oh."

He started to let out a growl.

" What?" He jumped in front of her and unsheathed his Tokijin. " Get Rin out of here, now"

She looked up and sensed jewel shards…was it Inuyasha?

" Right." She ran in the direction Rin ran off, in a short time she found Rin over Jaken playfully hitting him. " Kagome are you going to play with Rin-" " No time Rin!" She grabbed Rin leaving Jaken on the floor and took her inside.

" Now Rin you have to stay in here."

" What is going on Lady Kagome? Rin is Worried."

Kagome brought her hand to her forehead, she was completely exhausted, she had lost a lot of blood yesterday, and she didn't even get enough time to take a proper bite out of her meal.

" I don't-"

" WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome's world froze. Rin started tugging on Kagome's clothes and Jaken came busting through the doors. _He's here._

" INUYASHA IS HERE! TAKE COVER!"

" Stay with Rin Jaken!"

" Don't order me-" Jaken turned to see that Kagome was already gone.

Running outside she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clashed sword to sword in mid-air. She looked around and saw many demons, they were attacking Sango and Miroku.

_How could it happen like this…out of nowhere? And so fast? Something's wrong._ She looked around, she was still sensing jewel shards…she looked at Inuyasha…wait! He wasn't carrying any! Wait! That bird Youkai, the seemingly posed demon that wanted to eat her, it was all making sense. Someone was trying to kill her….but whom?…….

She pinpointed the source of the jewel. " There!" She ran to the place she pointed out, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both hearing her yell looked at her and saw her running somewhere. Naturally Inuyasha tried to maneuver his way out of Sesshomaru's grasp and tried to get to Kagome.

" Don't even think about it." Sesshomaru used his Tokijin to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha parried with his sword and struck down with his wind scar.

" Kagome!!!!!!!!!" Kagome stopped to see Sango and Miroku calling out her name, she hesitated her heart wanting to go to them, but her mind saying she need to see who was causing all of this. She turned and continued on her previous path.

Oncethere she was pushed back by a malevolent force. " Ahhhh!"

Sesshomaru turned his head at hearing Kagome's cry. Using his speed he went to the ground and ran towards her. Inuyasha also concern didn't try to keep the fight going.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't reach her first, and neither did Sesshomaru.

" Naraku…" Sesshomaru spit out venomously

" Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, how wonderful to see you both.."

" Let her go you bastard!" Inuyasha readied his tetsusaiga.

" Now, Now Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Naraku picked Kagome up, she was unconscious at first but now at the action of chocking her eyes opened wide and she started to choke out in pain.

" Kagome!"

" Naraku…when will your trickery end?" Sesshomaru stood calm yet hsi eyes were growing red.

" Oh Lord Sesshomaru, another human that you have come to cared for? After Rin I knew you had grown soft, tisk tisk."

" Grrrr…."

" Hahahah…"

" Kagome! I'll get you out of there!"

" Ugh---Inu-Inuyahsa!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome. He picked up his Tokijin and aimed it at Naraku.

" Sesshomaru don't you dare!"

" Shut-up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru swung his blade and the attack was heading straight for Naraku, at first Naraku was surprised that Sesshomaru would do such a thing but he used his vines and miasma to block the attack. Unfortunately he let go of Kagome in the process.

Inuyasha jumped to catch Kagome and after running a few feet away from the battle he set Kagome down gently. " Kagome…."

She looked up slowly. Tears in her eyes. " Inu-yasha…"

He hugged her tight, Kagome hugged back as well but not as strong, she cried a little and when he released her he promised her he would defeat Naraku right here and now.

Running back to the battle He saw that Sesshomaru had been doing pretty well. " You've gotten better Sesshomaru. Too bad Kagome's coming back with ME!" Inuyasha used another wind scar attack at Naraku.

Although they were fighting against Naraku, in all honesty they were fighting amongst themselves, as usual.

" Inuyasha, you are foolish and" Sesshomaru used an attack on Naraku, Naraku dodged it and tried to strike back at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru hacked his vines to pieces. " Naïve."

" Hah! We'll see!"

Sango and Miroku had both joined up with Kagome, taking their turn to hug her and ask if she was alright, Shippo came too and held onto Kagome afraid to let her go again.

" Well….I can see that you two aren't very entertained…lets see if we can change that!!!!!" Naraku's vines grew making him towering over everyone and the skies grew dark. " Inuyasha! Once again you have been betrayed hahahah and Lord Sesshomaru you will feel that same sting!"

" What in the hell are you babbling about Naraku get yer but down here so I can finish you off already! Wind Scar!!!!!!!!!!"

Naraku blocked it once again and as Inuyasha was about to attack once more, he stopped.

" Kikyo….."

**Oooo, what's going to happen at the climax? Hehe tellme what you think! Ja ne!**


	9. Finale! Secret fears and horrible memori...

**Okay everyone here is the finale!!! I hope you all like it, warning some characters may die in this chapter, so please don't have me lol hehehe here we go!!!!! Oh and P.S im going to respond to your reviews directly after in the next chapter, if you want to I may create a sequel Yay!**

" Ki-Kikyo…." Inuyasha stood frozen as he watched Kikyo emerge from the miasma.

Kagome looked at her aghast, while Miroku and Sango jumped in front of Kagome in an attempt to cover her.

Sesshomaru not knowing who she is, nor does he really care, stopped paying attention to Naraku's futile attempts to strike him and went to Kagome's side.

" Woman…."

Kagome looked up and smiled a soft yet sad smile. " Sesshomaru…..thank you."

" …." He walked to her and picked her up, when he was about to take her away from the battle field he stopped. He grew curious as to why Inuyasha was not being a blundering idiot and yelling at him for touching Kagome.

When he turned around he couldn't help but glare. Inuyasha was now walking towards that dead Miko and wasn't paying attention to anyone else, not even Naraku.

" Now Inuyasha….you will finally take your rightful place beside me……in hell." She clasped his shoulders with her hands and dug her nails into them. Inuyasha was not protesting.

" What is my stupid Half-brother doing…"

Kagome in a quiet whisper let out. " He….Inuyasha is in love with her, in love with the priestess Kikyo."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and watched as she turned away not bearing the site of them two being together. Anger, rage, fury, anything that could be considered deeply hazardous built up inside Sesshomaru, His eyes stared to grow red.

He places Kagome down and with a look she knew he wanted her to stay put. She gave a nod and ran back to her friends.

Walking slowly he watched the scene. His men were still fighting measly demons from Naraku, it appears that a few more higher level demons were coming, probably some of Naraku's first made reincarnations. It was chaotic, there were flames everywhere, Naraku was laughing his insane laugh as he watched Inuyasha fall into his trap, it would seem that Miko was on his side.

" Naraku…." Sesshomaru brought his sword down and did a wide-spread slash with his Tokijin. Naraku gave an evil, cunning smile and used his vines to block the attack. " Oh, please Lord Sesshomaru, watch as your brother relives the worst moments in his entire life before his very eyes. See with your very own eyes, what you fear….."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and was about to attack Naraku but everything became dark.

Suddenly he heard Inuyasha. " Get away from me!!!!!!!!!!!! Wind Scar!!!!"

Using his speed he caught up quick, Inuyasha looked back. " Sesshomaru! Hat are you doing here? Great Now Kagome is left unprotected!"

" What are you talking about Inuyasha….are you an illusion." Sesshomaru brought his sword up to strike the seemingly fake Inuyasha.

" You idiot! I'm not an Illusion, but this is!" He threw a demon body at Sesshomaru and it disintegrated.

" What is going on here…"

" Somehow…Naraku has us trapped in a dimension where soon, we will be seeing our worst memories…or even fears, in the meantime my guess is that he's entertaining… Wind Scar! " Another demon disappeared. " Us…"

" Hmph. Why is it that when you fell into this your body was walking to that Miko."

" …….."

" Answer Inuyasha."

" Naraku knows my worst memory.."

" Ah so she's the woman that pinned you to the tree."

" Feh."

The miasma started to clear and everything grew dark. " Dammit all to hell! Sesshomaru?!"

There was no answer.

" Sess-wh…..what." Kikyo was there and he saw himself being pinned to the tree, he saw Kikyo get slashed down by Naraku making believe that he was him. He saw everything.

Trying to get away he saw something new. It was what was happening right now. On that battlefield Kikyo, she was holding him. And he was holding her back, nothing else mattered.

" Kikyo!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru wasn't seeing anything, there was nothing but darkness. " I guess your trick isn't working Naraku."

" Sesshomaru….." Turning he saw a silhouette of the figure that whispered his name.

" Sesshomaru…. Rin has to go now."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen he walked hastily to try to catch the figure. " Rin…"

He saw Rin being held by Naraku in one hand and in the other, it was covered.

" Tell me Sesshomaru whom do you choose? Hahahahhaha"

" I choose to kill you." Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin

" Wrong choice Lord Sesshomaru…" In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru heard Rin's ear piercing scream, he had killed her Naraku had killed her.

" NARAKU!!!!!!!!" Transforming into his true form he headed straight for Naraku.

" Now I think you should wait Sesshomaru, you don't want to kill her too…do you?"

Revealing the covered person, it turned out to be Kagome. She unconscious and dangling from Naraku's vice grip.

" grrrrrrrr…… let her GO!"

" Hahahhahahahah!"

Back on the real plain Kagome was shaking Sesshomaru trying to wake him. Sango and Miroku surrounded Inuyasha, for he now had no emotion in his eyes and was beside Kikyo.

" It is too late, Inuyasha joined me, once I sent all of you to purgatory, he will joined me, and we will return together to where we belong."

" You are Insane! Let Inuyasha Go!" Sango readied her Hirikotsu

" I think it is clear what he has chosen, He does not care for the girl nor does he care for you." She placed her hand on Inuyasha's chest.

" You're wrong! Inuyasha may not show it all the time but he does care!" Miroku held his hand.

" You aren't actually considering using your tunnel are you, it will suck everyone in there, even Inuyasha."

" Argh…"

" You couldn't possibly understand……we love each other, and we died together, this was not meant to happen, I was reincarnated to bring Inuyasha back with me, and to exact revenge on the one who destroyed our lives…" She looked at Naraku who was still in his trance with Sesshomaru. " He will die by our hands…and then we will return together, Inuyasha and I."

" Stop this Kikyo!!!!!" Kagome yelled out. Everyone turned to look at her. She was crying, she had tried so desperately to wake Sesshomaru up but nothing had happen. She was leaning on his chest and she was yelling into it, although it was directed towards Kikyo.

" Inuyasha….he still loves you, but he wants to be with you here! Not in hell! Stop being stupid! Stop being bitter! Why can't you just be with him here….truly love him like you say do….you wouldn't do this to him."

" Foolish human…"

" Now Sesshomaru, you see what is happening, It seems the girl you've come to care for still can't let go off Inuyasha, her heart is breaking in two right before your eyes, Inuyasha has chosen the lovely maiden Kikyo, and she was just using you. Used by a human…Tsk tsk Lord Sesshomaru I've never expected that from you."

" Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But Sesshomaru hit nothing, the shield broke and somehow he was back to everyone.

" What?!!!!!" Naraku fell back, his vines flailing everywhere. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, she was still clinging onto him, crying.

" Sesshomaru… I- Why can't I help you?!"

Narrowing his eyes he thought about Naraku's words, he was deceitful, and this girl, he knew that she cared.

Placing his claws on her shoulders, she looked up and as more tears began to fall she jumped on him and buried her head in his arms.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, Kikyo started to walk towards Naraku's fallen form. She looked back at Inuyasha's soulless form. She smiled sadly and kept on walking towards Naraku.

Lifting her hand up she closed her eyes and a bright beam came out. Kagome involuntarily shivered and then her body flexed back. " ah….what's-what's happening?"

A light shot out of Kagome and the gang except for Inuyasha ran to her, Sesshomaru stared at her floating form and for the first time felt helpless, he couldn't go near the light. The light was flowing to Kikyo.

" Is she trying to take Kagome's soul again?!!!" Sango reached up but was pushed back by the light.

" Sango!" Miroku ran to her.

" Inuyasha……" Kikyo was speaking quietly now, Inuyasha who hadn't moved at all was now facing her direction his eyes still abandoned by any soul but his heart calling out to her. " I will see you again…I will wait for you, this world is not our rightful place, but I do not wish to force you anymore, I am taking Naraku with me, and with it he will finally be destroyed."

Everyone watched in shock. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and felt all her energy being sucked away from her.

" I will forever love you Inuyasha."

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naraku's voice which was engulfed with pain faded slowly as the luminous light blinded the entire area, all of Naraku's creations evaporated and the flames died down.

When the light cleared everyone was on the floor. Sango and Miroku were a few inches apart with Shippo in between them, Inuyasha was lying against the bark of a tree and Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped protectively around Kagome, lying semi-on top of her.

He was the first one to move. He looked around at his surroundings, he saw that the Miko and Naraku were gone. He thought that the blast had killed everyone seeing as they weren't moving. He looked under him and saw Kagome laying still. He tossed her over and saw her face.

Her hair was tossed across her beautiful features, he used his claw to bring it away from her face and he gently slid it down her right cheek. Slowly she came to and looked at him through her lashes. " Sesshomaru…."

He got up and looked around, she in return sat up and looked at he body, seeing what had happened to her, all that energy seemed to go away but then seconds after she felt immensely powerful.

" Your scent has changed…"

" What?"

" Your powers have grown…that Miko…she relinquished her power…and pain unto you."

: That's….impossible…" She held her hands together and when she looked around she spotted Sango and the others. She ran to them. " Guys!!! Please tell me you are okay!"

Miroku twitched a little first and the after a short time so did the others.

" Kagome…you're okay."

" Indeed we are happy to see you alive Kagome."

" Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto Kagome.

" hehehe Yeah I'm happy to see you guys alive too." She looked at Inuyasha's body and worry grew inside of her. She placed Shippo down gently and got up, she started to head towards Inuyasha.

As she walked she heard voices. _If you use the jewel to become human then it will be pure, and we can be together………………will you actually do it Inuyasha?……………Do you love me Inuyasha?…Why did you **betray **me Inuyasha!_

Kagome started to let out tears, these were all Kikyo's thoughts and memories.

She bent down next to Inuyasha's lifeless body. Sesshomaru walked up to her and stared at Inuyasha's body with disgust. " He was a fool…"

Kagome reached out and turned Inuyasha over, his eyes were open and yet they still held nothing. Pressing her hand to his heart, she let off a warm light. Inuyasha started to blink.

" Ka-Kagome…."

Kagome sighed and smiled, wiping away tears she hugged him. " Im glad you're okay Inuyasha." When the hug lasted longer than Sesshomaru liked he growled and this made Kagome jumped back and on her feet.

" Inuyasha…..it's time for me to go, Naraku has been defeated and the jewel shards are all gone…Kikyo took them with her."

" Where is Kikyo?"

" …."

" The Miko is dead Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he placed and arm around her. " You must move on Inuyasha, still fight, As for Kagome." He tightened her grip. " She will be with me."

Kagome as well as everyone gasped. " What?!" Inuyasha bawled up his fist and was ready to strike Sesshomaru.

" Sit Boy!!!" " Ah!"

" Let's go…" Sesshomaru picked her up and jumped into the air, his tail creating a means of transportation. Kagome looked down and yelled out to her friends. " It may be awhile but I'll be back! I promise! Look after Inuyasha for me!!! Bye!!!!!!"

Her friends waved to her and shouted out their farewells. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. Maybe things weren't going to be too bad from here on out. Sesshomaru caught her staring at him and she started to blush. He pulled her closer and spoke softly but firmly.

" You are going to be my mate Kagome."

"……" Kagome gave him a look but he just stared her down. "…..that's what you think, no one is getting near me until im married…." Kagome covered her mouth remembering he could hear every word.

He looked at her and actually smiled. Uh-oh! He's smiling!

" As you wish…"

**Okay that's it! Whew that was long! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Sequel or is good on its own? Lol thanks!**


End file.
